


first day of spring

by Ghovls



Series: like no place is there (FFXV kinkmeme fills) [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, FFXV kinkmeme, Gen, It's Prompto/Luna if you squint??, Prompto meeting luna, because they were FUCKING ROBBED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 15:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10722363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghovls/pseuds/Ghovls
Summary: "It's the first day of spring, and my life is starting over again."FFXV Kinkmeme fill: Luna and Prompto meet.





	first day of spring

“He's been in there for a pretty long time.”

“Stuff like this takes time, Prompto.”

“I know, but do you think it's going alright in there?”

“Have some faith in Noct and Iggy. It'll be fine.”

Prompto's leg jiggled ceaselessly, stopping only when Gladio clapped a strong hand on his knee and told him once again to relax. The two of them were resigned to waiting in a very elaborately decorated drawing room deep in the bowels of Secretary Cameila Claustra's lavish manor while Ignis and Noctis negotiated terms for Leviathan's rite.

The building was old, the architecture like nothing Prompto had ever seen in Insomnia, or Lucis for that matter. Whites, creams, ivories all accented with deep, blood reds and ornate, incredibly detailed carvings. He wanted to take photographs, but had a feeling that security here wouldn't been too keen on a Lucian commoner -- even if he was accompanying the prince -- running about unsupervised. Prompto glanced to Gladio, who'd hardly looked up from his book the entire time, and then ahead to the open windows. Sheer white curtains blew gently in the salty breeze, framing an unforgettable view of the waterbound Altissia.

Sighing, Prompto got to his feet and moved to the window, glancing out at the scene. He could only describe it as romantic, especially with the way the sun glimmered across what seemed to be endless ocean. On one side of the water lied Lucis, his home, and on the other, his birthplace. He frowned, turning away.

“I'm gonna go for a walk,” Prompto announced, trying to mask the impatience in his voice.

Gladio shrugged, eyes not leaving the pages. “Try not to get into trouble.”

The gunner rolled his eyes, then shoved his hands into his pockets before turning to leave.

The halls weren't much different from the drawing room they'd been confined to, devoid of people who were probably scrambling to prepare for the Empire's arrival and caring for Lady Lunafreya. As Prompto paused to squint at a particularly interesting painting of the latter's ancestor, apparently communing with Leviathan (what a coincidence), he thought about her. Luna was _here_. Of course, it meant everything to Noctis that he might finally be reunited with his childhood friend and betrothed, but what the Prince didn't know what that Prompto also shared a small, however important bond with the Oracle, despite never meeting her in person. If he could meet her, well-- It would've meant everything to him.

Prompto held on to many secrets, and his correspondence with Luna was one of them. If all those years ago he hadn't accidentally come across Luna's lost dog, Pryna, he would have never gathered he courage to change his life. He would have never had the confidence to speak to Noctis, not to mention become his friend. Without Noctis, his life would have been... meaningless. He would have remained a wallflower, an overweight, shy boy with the guilt of his birthright weighing heavy on his shoulders. Luna and Pryna had turned everything around. Prompto could still remember her words on paper, her thin and elegant, slightly slanted script, the smell of her perfume on thick parchment.

He hadn't realized that he was squeezing his wrist in one hand, _hard_. The pressure of his own grip startled him and he finally tore his gaze away from the painting as he registered the pain. Frowning, he rubbed at the wounded appendage, thinking about the mark etched beneath the surface of his skin and hoping that he'd become a little more than a number.

Prompto forced himself to snap out of his thoughts, rolling his shoulders and craning his neck just as something caught his peripherals. The flutter of black and white fabrics, of long, silky hair vanishing around the corner down the hall. If Prompto didn't know any better, he thought that he'd just caught a glimpse of Gentiana. He still didn't understand it completely, but thanks to Ignis knew that she was hardly human, but instead a messenger of The Six. Still, if she was in service to the Fleuret family, that meant--

Selfishly, Prompto followed quickly down the hallway, his footsteps echoing. He couldn't hear the click of Gentiana's heels, and oddly enough there was no trace of her, even though the hallway ended abruptly at a large white door. She might have gone through it, Prompto thought, but he would have at least heard the creak of hinges or the sound of it closing behind her, wouldn't he?

Prompto's fingers drummed against his thighs as he deliberated. He really shouldn't be sneaking around the manor, especially while Noctis was busy trying to negotiate a very delicate matter, especially since he was a guest here. Then again...

“I _did_ see Gentianna, which means the Gods will it, or whatever.”

He nodded, crossing his arms over his chest as he fought to convince himself. The decision wasn't difficult.

Prompto chewed on his bottom lip for a moment as his hand hovered over the doorknob. Finally, he threw caution to the wind and opened it, stepping inside.

Luna sat with Pryna at her heel, a book in her lap that she was flipping through with the same attention Gladio had been giving his novel back in the drawing room. At the sound of the door clicking shut, she looked up, frowning at the stranger who had intruded on her.

“Uhm--” Prompto began, but was startled into silence when he realized who he'd come across. Heart hammering in his chest, he watched Luna close the book and set it on the end table near her chair. She moved slowly, but with the same grace Gentiana possessed, as if being Oracle brought you one step closer to godhood.

“Prompto?” She ventured. Luna wasn't completely sure, but she could have sworn that she recognized the boy from her correspondence with Noctis and the photos he'd sent along. Admittedly, most of the images he had sent to her were taken by the blond, who was quite the talented photographer, and so he was featured in very few of them. Still, there was no mistaking that blond shock of hair and freckled face.

“Uhm... Sorry, I haven't written in a long time,” Prompto managed, blue eyes flicking from Lunafreya to Pryna. Tiny. He'd called the dog Tiny before he'd learned her true name. Prompto still felt attached to the little animal, and was warmed to see that she seemed to recognize him. Her tail began to wag and she got to her feet, a friendly yelp accompanying the movement.

Everything moved very quickly for Prompto, overwhelmed by Luna's presence. The gentle breeze blowing through the open window carried the familiar smell of her perfume towards him. Prompto thought of the spring, of blooming flowers, of a warm place deep within him. Just as Lunafreya took his hand, he felt it all welling up inside him, the courage she'd given him, the lessons he'd learned as a child about working towards the things you wanted. Everything he'd amounted to, everything he'd become was all because of her. Prompto knew he still had a long way to go, but for now--

“Thank you.”

Prompto hadn't realized he was crying, his sniffles drowned out by the grandiose room. It was more than he could have imaged, seeing her in the flesh. There was something about her touch, her very presence, that conveyed the same words she'd written to him all those years ago tenfold. Everything dark, everything wrong and filthy that resided inside of Prompto was, for just this moment cleansed. In this moment, his heart held no fear, he didn't need to feel ashamed of who he was.

Luna threaded her fingers, then placed her other hand and atop Prompto's. She squeezed gently, then offered a smile before stepping closer. Reaching out, Luna thumbed away the boy's tears, even as her own eyes prickled with the threat. What she didn't expect was to be pulled into a hug, Prompto's arms around her waist in an instant while he sobbed quietly into the crook between her neck and shoulder.

The Oracle smiled, bringing a hand to his hair and returning the gesture. For a moment, she let herself relax. However selfish it may be, she wanted a piece of this moment for herself. Although they had never met, Luna knew how important Prompto was to Noctis, how kind, true, and loyal the boy was. After what he did for Pryna, Luna had no reason to question him.

“I'm so happy to see you, Prompto. We have so much to talk about.”


End file.
